


the one in which Viktor is the softest boy

by LadyMerlin



Series: Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 4: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: It’s been a particularly exhausting day and there’s nothing Yuuri wants more than to curl up in bed beside his husband and sleep through the next decade.





	the one in which Viktor is the softest boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of [Domestic Victuuri Week 2018](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com/prompts): Cuddles

It’s been a particularly exhausting day and there’s nothing Yuuri wants more than to curl up in bed beside his husband and sleep through the next decade. If he never has a day like this again, it'll be too soon. 

He can literally feel his feet dragging against the ground, his limbs heavy and graceless, his eyelids drooping with every second that goes by. It’s been years since Yuuri fell asleep on public transport, but he’s so exhausted that he hardly cares that he could miss his stop. His body is aching and he really just wants to close his eyes for a little bit.  

Miraculously, he makes it home without any mishaps. The street outside is cold, but the house is warm, and Yuuri sheds his outer layers in a daze, leaving a trail of abandoned winter-wear on the wooden parquet floor on his way to the bedroom.

Viktor is, as expected, lying on the couch.

Yuuri never understood why Viktor prefers napping on the couch to napping on the bed, but at times like this, he doesn’t even care.

Viktor looks like the softest thing in the world, wearing the rattiest sweatpants he owns. He’s tucked into a corner of the sofa, palms pressed neatly beneath his ear, toes tucked into the space between the seat cushion and the backrest of the chair. In sleep, his face is lax and peaceful. He looks like nothing more than a sleeping house-cat, with his silvery soft hair pouring over his face and over the sides of the sofa, every-which-way. His mouth is open, pink lips gently parted around pearly white teeth, and he’s making the strangest little whistling sound from his nose? His lungs? Yuuri’s not sure, but it’s adorable.

He can’t help but smile fondly at the sight of his husband. This is Viktor’s favourite sleeping position even when they’re in bed together. Yuuri knows exactly how to deal with it.

A hand on Viktor’s lower back makes him uncurl, but he stays mostly-asleep. Viktor’s arms move with his body, and Yuuri takes the opportunity to slide into the space Viktor leaves, his entire body fitting into the lose circle of Viktor’s arms when Viktor's hand comes to rest on Yuuri's waist. Viktor’s other arm is underneath Yuuri's body and it will be numb by the time they get up, but no one would be surprised to hear that Viktor wouldn’t care.

Still, Yuuri tries not to put too much weight on it, which results in him shuffling around until Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s chest, a wordless gesture telling him to stay still and go to sleep.

Unfortunately, despite the tiredness wearing on him, Yuuri actually can’t sleep. Still, he stays curled in the circle of Viktor’s arms. He wraps his own arms around Viktor’s chest and arranges himself so that his face is pressed into the crook of Viktor’s neck. At his pulse point, Viktor smells a little bit like a fancy men’s cologne, and a little bit like baking bread, which is not a bad combination by any account. It's enchanting and Yuuri breathes him in deep.

Lying on the couch, Yuuri takes the change to stroke his hands up and down Viktor’s body. Viktor’s hips are slim and strong under his hands; his shoulders are broad and sturdy; his butt is unbelievably touchable, though Yuuri resists the urge to grope.

Yuuri sticks his finger through a hole in the shoulder of Viktor’s sweatshirt, and his skin is warm and smooth underneath. Yuuri presses a dry kiss to Viktor’s adam’s apple, faintly visible in the pale column of Viktor’s neck. Viktor is so ticklish that even in his sleep, he twitches. It makes Yuuri helpless against his desire to kiss Viktor again. 

That breaks the dam because the next thing Yuuri knows, he’s kissing Viktor’s face everywhere, pressing his lips to Viktor’s nose and cheeks and eyelids, over and over again. Viktor remains asleep through this, but that doesn’t stop Yuuri from stroking his hair softly and peppering Viktor’s skin with gentle kisses. Affection is affection, and he hopes Viktor wakes up feeling inexplicably well-loved and pampered. 

When Yuuri is all kissed out, he settles down again and tries his best not to blush, even though no one’s there to see him. Viktor’s still asleep, but he has the cutest little smile on his face, revealing a dimple in the corner of his mouth. Yuuri has kissed that dimple a hundred times, and he intends to do it at least a hundred times again.

The knowledge that Viktor’s dimple - that _Viktor_ is there to be kissed by him makes something swell inside Yuuri’s heart, something warm and squishy. He presses in even closer to Viktor then, interlocking their legs and thighs together, hip to hip, chest to chest.

Viktor’s arms are wrapped tightly around him now, as though keeping him from falling off the sofa, one palm flat on the small of his back and the other one on the back of Yuuri’s head, protective. They’re so close that Yuuri can feel Viktor breathing, can hear his heart beating calmly in his chest, as steady as a metronome. Yuuri wonders if there’s any way he can get even closer, though he knows he can’t, even if he wanted to – there’s no space left between them, not even an inch to spare.

It would be nice if they could occupy the same space all the time. Maybe they could share the same skin. Yuuri entertains some very nice, if ridiculous thoughts, until eventually the warmth of Viktor’s body lulls Yuuri to sleep, right there on the couch, wrapped in his husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so utterly exhausted this week, I barely managed to finish this. I'm falling asleep myself, only I have to be up for work in 5 hours. I don't even know what I've named this thing - SOS. Be gentle with me *cries*


End file.
